


杀死那个北京人

by grinneryaki2121



Category: ONER, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grinneryaki2121/pseuds/grinneryaki2121
Summary: 十 分 伴 侣





	杀死那个北京人

**Author's Note:**

> 胡言乱语预警

>  

1.  
“偷心贼木子洋！”  
车窗匀速上行，岳明辉瞧一眼窗外，被女生撕心裂肺的吼叫吓了一跳，他也没回头，手顺着方向拍拍坐在身边用渔夫帽捂住脸的人，“洋洋，喊你的。”  
“哦哦，”李振洋一个鲤鱼打挺直起身，“这就来。”  
朦胧睡眼向窗外挥一挥手，又躺回去了。  
今天累的够呛，可哪天又不是呢。  
紫色灯光过于魔鬼，岳明辉被照得像骷髅，比寻梦环游记的里世界要可怕多了的骷髅。地板上用塑胶带贴一个叉，马丁靴踩上去，一个灰扑扑的鞋印留下来。粤语的韵脚和国语不一样，李振洋站在角落里听陈奕迅，红玫瑰白玫瑰，闲话与玩笑，试管里找不到他污染眼眸，他唱的烂极了，辣耳朵，趴在他背上的岳明辉说。李振洋嗤笑，岳明辉这就是十五步笑百步了，你西贡大洋哥还不知道怎么唱这歌？通州阿岳不行啊，就是孤陋寡闻。这一次彩排只用走位，他们彩排到一半，纷纷戴上自己最厚的帽子，帽檐遮住眼睛，李振洋要掰过岳明辉的脑袋才能看见他半下睫毛，舞台上的灯烤人，粉色小风扇在手里嗡嗡响。  
好累。  
我们现在在哪？岳明辉的脸埋进手里，声音发闷。戒指硌，他眼皮子疼，也不想把冰凉冰凉的食指从额头挪开。结束之后有联采，采访室的空调温度太低，对着他的手吹，汗津津的手被吹干到发麻。岳明辉从采访结束后一直在搓手，没法子，还是暖不回来。   
“我们在上海，”李振洋的声音越来越小，“中午不是才吃了秃黄油吗。”  
哦，岳明辉想起来了，那个装在玻璃罐子里的秃黄油，他开盖子的时候开坏了，黄色的蟹油溅了他一衣服，手上也都是那个味道，他该庆幸今天穿的是黑色的背心，回去再洗。上台前他换好另一件短袖，袖套太闷了，后台死热。一直有人拿着索尼卡片机对着他，他努力地笑出来，在镜头的死角将袖套往下扯一点。他有一点点想念之前在悉尼出差的日子，冷风割人，他一钻进酒吧，大刺刺脱下外套，熏人暖气亲吻他上臂纹身，好舒服。  
他偶尔也要缩到角落里喘口气，没人会在意他，没有人。  
窗外是黄浦江，岳明辉想起了在南京上学的那几年，他脑子里的记忆和上海的关系不多，那个标着南京的小版块闪闪发亮。他看着路边的凳子也觉得眼熟，五六年前，他在一个夏天也坐过那样的凳子，一群人要散了，他站起来往每个纸杯子里倒白酒。车开到一半，他趴着车窗，那辆灰色商务还跟着他们，借着路灯的黄，他又看见熟悉的长镜头。即便岳明辉知道保姆车的车窗是反光的，他终究无法忍受这样的膈应，紧紧拉上窗帘，不再想南京。  
“闭眼睛睡一会儿吧，别折腾了。”  
李振洋闷闷的声音又传过来。  
“这就睡。”  
岳明辉低声说。

  
2.  
"I wasn't really planning on landing it."  
李振洋刷着手机里的新闻，觉得这句话和岳明辉太契合了。他不知道该怎么翻译这句话，甚至这句话存在本身的重点就不在字面意义上，朦朦胧胧当中的一份感觉，和岳明辉像。  
西雅图的地勤偷了一架飞机，最后坠毁，没有目的地的飞行是开向坠毁的。他不记得在哪里读到过一句话，现代人倾向于自我毁灭，和自杀没关系，倾向于用一种方式毁掉自己。这句话有一点点矛盾，谁敢打着包票说，自己一开始就是完整的，完好的，或者这么说吧，还有没被破坏的地方供他损毁。  
没有，李振洋没这个自信，也笃定岳明辉没这个自信。  
窥探一个人的生活是危险的，这无异于自杀，读一本书都能被作者的想法侵蚀，没人能在探索旁人的时候不被吞噬。有那么一小阵子，李振洋对岳明辉的好奇心达到鼎盛，他知道这个人以前在国企，知道这个人在北京有车有房，知道这个人是个海归硕士，知道这个人原本的生活和练习生完完全全搭不上边，然后呢？他惊讶于岳明辉居然可以如此狠心，一条贫富分界线堪比东非大裂谷，他将自己的生活严格地划成不对等的片区，重兵把守，不得闯入。  
他在这个人身上感受到无法言喻的撕裂，这种撕裂感不可能说好还是不好，它是存在的，李振洋知道自己说不准确，只得这么形容。  
第一次直面这种撕裂感，大概在17年？对，就那一阵子，无论是他还是岳明辉还是谁，应该是到最窘迫的时候。  
最常说的词是没钱，第二常说的一句话是你别抢我东西。  
他们在房间里无聊极了，没有手机，没有电脑，零食半箱，还有只猫。李振洋让猫躺在自己的肚子上，顺着猫的皮毛一下没一下地抚着。室内不能抽烟，他们昨天晚上喝的太醉，于是岳明辉买了甜甜的饮料，就着薯片喝下一大口。李振洋看见岳明辉的嘴巴咀嚼，再吞咽，那团又咸又甜的东西一定吞进他的胃里了。  
“洋洋，我能找你借点钱吗？”  
李振洋咔哒咔哒玩起手里的打火机，“你上个月不是还没还我？”  
不许抽烟，玩打火机还不行吗。  
“这不过几天端午，要回去看我妈。下个月工资拿了一起还你”  
李振洋哦了一声，“你回去要买什么啊，这点钱都没啦。”  
“就是米和油，单位都发这个，这不是都扣光了吗。”  
“扣光了你也别抢我薯片，起开，岳明辉你起开——哎！这是我的饮料！”  
肚子上的猫叫了一声，撒开丫子跑了，岳明辉一口将绿色瓶子里的甜味茶吞下去大半，李振洋骂他你不怕呛死啊，岳明辉说你借不借我，不借我全喝了。  
“我裤衩子都借你了，还有什么不借的。”  
“那你就是肯借啦？”  
“借借借，明儿找ATM给你取钱，行吧？”  
前办公室小岳对着今天的草场地李大爷感恩戴德，恨不得用手指屈膝当叩头，李大爷大手一挥，免礼。

李振洋这个人怕知了，但也可以毫不留情地烫死一只蚂蚁。有时候语气陡然变成冰窟窿，这不能全怪他，一张男模脸，个子高高瘦瘦，指望没表情的时候能说几句好话呢？  
可在他眼里，岳明辉才是真虚伪，尤其刚过来时候，假笑里堆满的官场气。李振洋不自主地伸胳膊与他握手，岳明辉说一句你好，李振洋点点头，也说一句你好。还好软壳子下的岳明辉知道喘气，李振洋捏着他还有二两肉的脸，使劲捏，把人捏疼了，岳明辉才晓得，哦，不能假笑，不能这样。  
调教成功的李振洋十分满意，随他在自己衣柜里翻翻找找，脱掉松垮的套头衫，那背肌真漂亮。  
贼心贼胆谁没有，李振洋冷笑，反正自己有。

 

3.  
纹身会上瘾，打耳洞也会上瘾，瘙痒会上瘾，剧痛会上瘾，能让自己上瘾的东西，在一些人看来，不算什么好东西。  
岳明辉右耳的耳骨发炎那一阵子最难熬，每天用酒精消毒，吃消炎药，还要忍受又疼又烧的搔心，洗头也小心翼翼的，不能沾生水。医生说就是沾生水才出的问题。那一塑料袋的药吃掉四分之三，耳朵好了，他将药板一扔，这个一点都不好吃，他吃够了。  
左臂的纹身补过几次色，第一次比较惨，结痂发痒，他不自觉地抠，越抠越痒，越痒越抠，就抠掉色了。纹身师好笑的用排针往掉色的地儿扫，岳明辉蜷着手指嗷嗷叫，纹身师说你知道疼啦，你抠的时候怎么就没记得之前自己纹的时候多疼？  
岳明辉在练习室没站稳，哐当一声摔在地上，膝盖摔青了，李振洋捏他的膝盖骨骂他，岳明辉的手指一边戳着肿块一边嘶，你知道疼啦，李振洋继续骂，瞎转圈的时候怎么就不记得练习室是硬的？岳明辉脑子里又冒出来被纹身师训话的那一段，李振洋拿出药膏一边骂一边涂，岳明辉拉一拉往日今时的画面，咯咯地笑起来。  
“笑什么？”李振洋低骂到。  
笑什么？笑李振洋一遍骂他一遍照顾他，笑李振洋一脸严肃又捉摸玩笑，笑他阴晴，笑他常常慵懒，笑他偶发急躁。  
送走老师，夜早已晚，赶两个弟弟先回家之后，岳明辉啪地一声关掉灯，压着李振洋，他得要点儿什么，一定得就在今晚，就现在。不不不，你咬我的时候要重一点，对，像这样，我才会足够放松。李振洋撩起岳明辉的衣服，撩到下巴，岳明辉失神地沉浸在黑暗里，呼吸里满是未发酵的汗味和他发间的古龙水，牙齿细细密密地啃咬，一路向下，没入脆弱里。他大口大口地喘气，李振洋这个人，真是要了他的命了。  
岳明辉的大腿打抖，李振洋抓住他的肩膀站起身，去吻他。  
他对李振洋上瘾，那李振洋是不是个好东西？岳明辉捧着他的脑袋，亲昵地摇一摇，洋洋，你告诉我，你是不是个好东西？  
李振洋又骂他，你才不是个东西。  
要有默契，两个人之间要有那么一点默契，这样，才勉强可以称为走马观花的伴侣，岳明辉需要一点点小惊喜来调剂自己的生活，尤其在苦闷窒息的时候，要一点儿快乐。微不足道的快乐。他第一次换蓝发，用手搔一搔后脑勺，指甲缝里都是蓝色，看上去很脏。他举着蓝色的指尖和指甲缝找到李振洋，问他，像不像妖怪。  
“黑山老妖可不长蓝色。”  
“那我是蓝山老妖。”  
蓝色掉的也快，岳明辉洗头，蓝绿的颜色顺着肩膀落到胸前，他的皮肤最近白到可怕，尤其是胸膛这一块，蓝淌落在一片奶白，扎眼睛。所以他在担心，等会儿李振洋是不是也会啃出一口蓝牙。真是好玩儿，蓝指甲和蓝犬牙，哈哈。  
李振洋一年前也染了一头蓝色头发，首尔大晴天，那蓝幽幽的颜色会反光，跑进岳明辉黑色的瞳孔里。那一阵李振洋没少自拍，蓝发时间太短，必须赶紧记下来。  
“可能下一次就变成杀马特了，不行，我不能低调。”  
岳明辉差点给他笑死。  
他抱着李振洋浅金色的脑袋，听着他在身上啾啾地亲，摸一摸他的耳骨，又记起自己昨天丢的耳钉，不自觉叹一口气。李振洋停下，问他怎么了，岳明辉笑着说我在可惜你今晚不行。  
李振洋火蹭地一下冒到嗓子眼，岳明辉又被折腾的死去活来。  
他们两个似乎注定要溺死在情欲里，再繁忙的行程，也要找方式宣泄本能和性欲，两头压抑的野兽不可能像对方服软。即使是困倦的野兽，也要撕扯情人的面具，滑稽的心安理得。像两个人最早搅在一起时候，岳明辉说的，你今晚把老子操了，你就别后悔，以后有你好受的，李振洋不屑地笑，谁怕谁。  
二十好几的男人，在性事上永远是个孩子，非要对着斗法，没人服气谁。  
那就斗，岳明辉说，还不信斗不死你丫的。  
这场斗兽囚笼也来的好笑，几年前的一个晚上，有个人终于管不住自己那点歪心思，踢开两张床的三八线，骑到另一个人身上，也是摸着黑，问你他妈的一天天瞎鸡巴撩的究竟干不干。结局是他们擦枪走火，那一晚几乎做了，几乎这个词也不准确，做不做爱是要有界限的，界限在哪？是进入他的身体，从上面还是下面，或者两根粗壮的性器摩擦，或者是精液渗在黑色的丛林里，足够缠绵，他没能进入他的身体，干脆在一个接吻里做爱。

4.  
人都是有自我毁灭的倾向。  
“我跟你上床，你肯不肯，肯的话我现在脱了衣服就可以和你做爱，不肯的话我继续躺着。”  
李振洋要永远记得这句话，他对自己说，要永远记住这句话，这是他和岳明辉的开始也是结束。  
几乎所有人都知道李振洋爱哭，听一首歌哭，因为一个图片哭，可他从来不会被谁骂哭，不会被无理由的疯狂攻击而哭，因为那是好笑的。他哭，只因为自己的一颗心一半坚硬一半柔软，半山塌陷的时候，憋不住。  
他为岳明辉哭过。不是心疼，只是哭，可能走路走到一半，他想起这个人，想起这个人走到现在遇见的大大小小的事情，眼眶发酸，鼻头发红。即使岳明辉就坐在他身边，小指与小指隔了十厘米，他一伸手就能碰到他，李振洋看向岳明辉，他那半颗坚硬的心也会跟着流泪。  
岁月山海隔不了他要的宁静，不甘，不服输，尖叫着撕裂一切。他在遇见岳明辉的时候，似乎一切都已经注定好了，他要流泪，要伤心，要隐瞒，要心悸。  
海水消融，冰盖蒸腾，大陆漂移挤压碰撞，沧海桑田由此而来，幸存的土地长出野草，长不出森林，它抱怨天气的恶劣和人类的无知。他们的共同之处在于，心里有一小块野蛮的草地，什么也不长，每一场雨都是夸张的风凉话。  
最近李振洋又做了个噩梦，他醒来的时候岳明辉站在门外的灯光里，看着他，那眼神没有波动也不能平静。岳明辉说他只是起来上个厕所，听见李振洋的房间里传出呜咽声，李振洋用胳膊挡住眼睛，他做了个噩梦，没有别的解释，就这么简单。

李振洋听陈奕迅，岳明辉循环那一首喇嘛的HUMBLE，李振洋站起来想按掉那首歌，岳明辉按着他的肩坐下。

他们谈过彼此，谈自己，谈职业，谈过去。  
一个人提起昙花一现，两个人陷入半分钟的沉默。  
昙花一现这个词太可怕，因为太现实。岳明辉说，洋洋，你得这样想，昙花一现，它开过，被看见了，这就能让它存在很久很久。一支乐队在职业生涯中只出过一张专辑，在往后的一年两年三年四年五年十年二十年，有一代人活着唱一代人，昙花一现，却开不败。  
“你还真的豁达啊？”李振洋取笑他，“那之前愁得砸东西的人是谁。”  
“这也不能叫豁达啊，”岳明辉右手手枕着脑袋，左手去扯遮在李振洋肚皮上的衣服，“人郁闷了要找方法排解，我的东西砸是砸了，排解一点心情也算排解。”  
那你说咱这叫昙花？  
咱可不能这样，岳明辉嘿嘿一笑，再怎么也得倔着当朵霸王花。  
“霸王花煮汤好喝。”  
“那就煮汤。”

这个世界多的是你不能温柔的事情，他们对待彼此和自己都冷酷，不带情色的拔屌无情，岳明辉自信地说我到处看看，李振洋软软地来一句我得趁年轻的时候试一试，放他妈狗屁，伪装摘下，面面相觑。  
既然宇宙在深夜和白天放光明，声色犬马，干脆等到世界慢慢遗忘。  
李振洋抬手去捏岳明辉脖子后的骨头，长时间的训练让那里硬成一块扭曲的铁，一格一格，每捏一下，岳明辉喊疼。  
比他们做爱的时候叫的还要大声一点。  
情人，朋友，同事，陌生人，他们换了很多身份，顶着不同的头衔醒来又睡去，嬉笑怒骂之后是彼此在倥偬。在夜里，所有的角落，他们拥抱，接吻，唇舌与私密的距离卑微到负数，一道一道难耐的火焰于无声处燃烧。李振洋又在思考，反复地去思考，该如何吞下这个人的骨头和皮肤，吃掉他，消融他的筋肉，侵占他最后一份领土，用疑问解答疑问，用真相掩饰真相，最后，杀死他，杀死这个北京人。  
他做不到，岳明辉蜷缩在他的怀里，亲吻他的锁骨，他做不到，岳明辉趴在他身上，一颗脑袋在半梦半醒里沉浮，嘴唇印在皮肤上，一切过于滚烫，岳明辉像个影子，滚烫冰冷的影子。  
他做不到，他无法杀死这个人，连面容也从未曾瞧个清楚，剥皮拆骨的心思实现不成了。  
他思来想去，没法模清楚这个人，他也没法摸清楚任何人，连自己都难以看清楚，归根结底，要找到一份理由的话，因为他是岳明辉，所以李振洋拿他没办法。  
也因为他是李振洋，所以岳明辉拿他没办法。  
于是，谈不上相爱谈不上相守，像情人也像仇人，撕扯到地老天荒。

 

 

  
————  
“我就和老岳说，我说老岳，我们都要憧憬未来，活在当下。”


End file.
